Une histoire au poil
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Bon, peut-être que Stiles avait un peu négligé sa pilosité faciale ces derniers temps. D'accord. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour que son père décide de le traîner chez son barbier ! ... pas vrai ?


**Hello !**

 **Un nouvel OS sans prise de tête qui m'est venue en voyant une photo de Dylan sur le tournage de son dernier film... Que l'on soit bien clair : Dylan fait absolument ce qu'il veut avec sa barbe, c'est son corps et son choix, s'il est bien comme ça et décide de la garder, tant mieux pour lui. C'est juste que, personnellement, je le préfère rasé ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Stiles fouillait les tiroirs de la salle de bains pour la troisième fois d'affilée, marmonnant dans sa barbe – et c'était le cas de le dire. Bon sang, mais où est-ce que son père avait bien pu mettre sa tondeuse ?! Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa lorsqu'un flacon de shampoing lui tomba sur la tête et il se redressa pour fusiller du regard le bazar qui s'étalait autour de lui. C'est pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça ! D'accord, il avait arrêté de se raser le crâne il y a quelques années mais quand même ! La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, repoussant la boîte en plastique qui contenait tous leurs médicaments.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de réorganiser ma salle de bains ?

Stiles se retourna pour tomber sur un Shérif très perplexe. Il grogna, passant une main sur son visage et faisant crisser les poils bien trop longs qui s'y trouvaient.

\- T'aurais pas vu ma tondeuse ? J'en peux plus de ce truc.

Son père ricana. Pour ses études de journalisme, Stiles avait décidé de faire un reportage en Amazonie pendant ses deux mois de stage pratique. Malheureusement, il avait oublié son rasoir en partant, et il n'avait pas voulu en racheter un sur place – on avait beau dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu confiance en la qualité des lames… Et si au début, le jeune homme était plutôt content de se laisser pousser la barbe, maintenant elle devenait un peu trop fournie.

Le Shérif secoua la tête en riant doucement et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans le couloir. Bouche bée devant son comportement, Stiles se précipita à sa suite, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- La tondeuse que tu cherches a rendu l'âme l'année dernière déjà. Donc je te prends rendez-vous chez mon barbier.

\- Depuis quand tu vas chez un barbier ?!

\- Depuis qu'il y en a un qui s'est installé à Beacon Hill.

Ça c'était nouveau. Toujours un peu incrédule, le jeune homme observa son père attraper le téléphone ainsi que son répertoire – sérieusement qui est-ce qui avait encore besoin de ça aujourd'hui ? Il le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il portait le combiné à son oreille, ses doigts tapotant sur le meuble.

\- Hey, salut Derek, c'est le Shérif Stilinski. Dis-moi, tu aurais de la place pour prendre mon fils ? … … Aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est comme ça t'arrange… … Ouais, on peut dire que c'est une urgence médicale… ... Parfait. Je te l'amène alors. … … 15h30. Merci Derek.

Il raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu as de la chance, il a un trou. Ce qui te laisse deux heures pour ranger MA salle de bains aussi impeccablement qu'avant. Au coton-tige près, tu m'entends ?

\- Mais… T'es sérieux ? Tu vas laisser un gars que je connais pas approcher une lame tranchante de ma gorge ?!

\- Je lui fais confiance avec ma propre gorge. Et de toute manière, tu n'échapperas pas au rangement. Demi-tour et haut les cœurs. Si jamais ce n'est pas nickel, rappelle-toi que c'est moi qui connaît Derek.

Stiles en resta bouche bée quelques secondes… mais tourna rapidement les talons et repartit dans la salle de bains. Amusé, le Shérif rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir un café. Depuis que son fils était parti faire ses études, il oubliait parfois à quelle point la maison pouvait être animée quand il était là… et à quel point ça lui manquait quand il était loin. Mais bon, s'il ne se trompait pas trop, et s'il connaissait son fils – ce qui était bien évidemment le cas – l'amener chez le barbier devrait réussir à le convaincre de revenir plus souvent…

...

La boutique du barbier se situait pas très loin du lycée de Beacon Hill. Un peu méfiant, Stiles observa le quartier au cas où un de ses anciens camarades traîneraient encore dans le coin, mais personne ne semblait vraiment venir dans ce coin de la ville en pleine journée, d'autant plus en période de vacances. La façade du bâtiment en elle-même n'était pas extraordinaire, toute petite, vitrée, dans des tons de bruns sobres, et avec l'iconique emblème bleu-blanc-rouge qui tournait au-dessus de la porte.

Une main solide se posa entre ses omoplates pour le pousser vers la porte et Stiles trébucha sur ses propres pieds, lançant un regard trahi au Shérif. Celui-ci se contenta se sourire d'un air très satisfait sans s'arrêter, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans la parole de son père, non. C'était juste que… ouais, d'accord, il était un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'un total inconnu se tienne aussi près de sa carotide avec un objet coupant. Et puis, raser quelqu'un autre lui avait toujours semblé très intime comme acte.

Le carillon retentit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et Stiles sentit le nœud sur sa poitrine s'alléger un peu. Un vieux poste de radio diffusait un air de rock en sourdine. Deux fauteuils seulement faisaient face au grand mur de miroirs. Il y avait un comptoir dans un coin de la pièce, avec un ordinateur et une machine à café, et deux vieux fauteuils en cuir de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Difficile de faire plus cliché comme salon pour hommes…

Une porte qu'il n'avait pas repéré derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit et une voix rauque et bougonne s'éleva.

\- J'arrive… Bonjour Shérif.

\- Bonjour Derek. Je te présente mon fils, Stiles, qui a besoin de tes doigts magiques.

\- Je comprends l'urgence.

Le ton était moqueur, mais Stiles ne réagit même pas, la bouche légèrement bée. D'accord. C'était _ça_ qui allait le raser ? Sérieusement ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait étrangler ou remercier son père pour l'avoir amené ici… L'homme devant lui n'était pas vraiment plus grand que lui, mais il avait des épaules et un torse bien plus larges, qui lui donnaient l'air imposant, des cheveux sombres un peu en vrac et les yeux les plus incroyables qu'il ait jamais vu. Et vu le soin apporté à sa légère barbe, il devait bien connaître son métier…

Stiles finit par refermer la bouche et avaler sa salive. Bien. Il pouvait le faire. Derek le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, avant de l'attraper par l'épaule pour le pousser dans un fauteuil.

\- Si tu décides de te laisser la barbe, tu pourrais au moins en prendre soin. On dirait que tu t'es collé de la paille sur le visage.

\- Hey !

\- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir récupérer grand-chose.

\- Je t'en prie, Derek, fais-moi plaisir, rase-le intégralement.

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à son père qui ricanait dans un coin alors qu'il s'installait dans le siège – étonnamment confortable.

\- Dis-donc, je te signale que t'étais bien content de me revoir et que t'as rien dit quand je suis arrivé !

\- Je n'ai rien dit, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes poils. Mais tu as commencé toi-même à râler, donc j'approuve simplement cette opinion.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester une nouvelle fois, mais les mains de Derek se posèrent sur ses joues, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton pour deviner la forme de son visage. Immédiatement, il la referma, ses dents claquant dans le mouvement, arrachant un rictus amusé à son barbier.

\- A ras alors ?

\- Euh, ouais, ouais, à ras… au pire ça repousse quoi…

\- Et si ça repousse, ça s'entretient, compris ?

Il était sérieusement en train de l'engueuler à cause de sa barbe, là ? Mais Derek l'avait déjà lâché. Il attacha une grande serviette autour de son cou et ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir ses outils, bien aligné sur le meuble devant lui. Stiles haussa un sourcil devant le blaireau touffu et le rasoir manuel. Il comptait vraiment le raser à l'ancienne là ?

\- Vous voulez un café Shérif ?

\- Non merci.

Derek haussa les épaules et brancha la tondeuse. Stiles gigota sur le fauteuil, un peu nerveux malgré tout, mais la machine ne s'approcha pas immédiatement de son visage. Le barbier se contenta d'ouvrir un deuxième tiroir, plus profond, qui libéra un nuage de vapeur. Il attendit que secondes avant d'attraper une nouvelle serviette blanche, plus petite. Stiles plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- C'est pour quoi ça ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais le tissu humide se pressa contre le bas de son visage et le fit sursauter.

\- C'est chaud !

Son père rit une nouvelle fois tandis que Derek levait les yeux au ciel, ses doigts manipulant doucement la serviette pour la frotter sur toute l'étendue de sa barbe.

\- Même avec ça sur la bouche, il se tait jamais ? Vous aviez raison Shérif.

\- J'ai souvent raison concernant mon fils, même s'il se vante de toujours me surprendre.

\- Hey !

\- Ferme-la un peu.

Stiles avait très envie de répliquer qu'on ne parlait pas comme ça à ses clients, mais la chaleur et le massage appliqué sur son visage le détendait beaucoup trop. Presque malgré lui, ses épaules se relâchèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent comme Derek humidifiait sa gorge à présent. Trop vite, le tissu disparut pour être remplacé par le bourdonnement de la tondeuse et Stiles se crispa une nouvelle fois. Une grande main chaude se posa sur son front pour lui faire pencher la tête.

\- Relax. Je débroussaille juste.

Effectivement, il pouvait sentir les poils tomber sur sa gorge et glisser sur la serviette autour de lui alors que la machine dansait autour de sa mâchoire. Malgré lui, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement alors que sa barbe disparaissait. Même si elle lui tenait trop chaud et qu'elle commençait à sérieusement le démanger, il avait pris l'habitude de la voir dès qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans une glace. Et puis elle lui avait bien rendu service en le protégeant des piqûres d'insectes.

Le Shérif émit un bourdonnement de satisfaction en se rapprochant pour voir le travail qui avançait.

\- Bien mieux comme ça. Je retrouve mon petit garçon.

\- P'pa !

\- Tais-toi ou tu vas manger des poils.

Stiles pinça immédiatement les lèvres, s'attirant un grognement mécontent. Derek tira sur son menton pour l'obliger à reprendre une expression normale et passa la tondeuse au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, avant de finalement éteindre la machine. Ses deux mains repassèrent sur ses joues pour chasser les derniers brins de poils et faisant crisser la barbe restant. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en passant une deuxième fois, ses doigts s'arrêtant à chaque grain de beauté qui parsemait sa mâchoire.

\- Tu fais attention quand tu te rases ?

\- Nan, prends-moi pour un crétin… évidemment ! Après une ou deux coupures j'ai fini par comprendre hein !

Derek ricana et attrapa une deuxième serviette chaude pour la presser à nouveau sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, Stiles ne put retenir un faible gémissement. C'était CHAUD ! Encore plus maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son duvet pour le protéger du contact direct ! Heureusement, le barbier retira le tissu plus rapidement que la première fois, passant ensuite ses doigts pour vérifier que le poil était suffisamment assoupli pour ne pas irriter lors du passage de la lame.

Stiles avala sa salive alors que Derek se retournait pour préparer la mousse et jeta un regard nerveux à son père… qui les observait toujours avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'air bien trop content de lui alors qu'un homme qu'il connaissait _à peine_ allait approcher un couteau de sa gorge. Et même si l'homme en question avait des mains aussi douces !

Le blaireau se posa sur sa gorge pour étaler la mousse dans des mouvements circulaires et Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois. Derek haussa un sourcil amusé en continuant d'étaler le produit sur ses maxillaires.

\- Respire. Contente-toi de te rester silencieux et immobile, et je ne vais pas de faire mal.

\- Comme si c'était facile…

\- Je connais mon métier. Maintenant, ferme-la. La mousse a pas super bon goût.

Les dents claquèrent une nouvelle fois alors que le Shérif éclatait de rire.

\- Derek, si j'avais su que tu pourrais le faire aussi facilement, je te l'aurai amené bien plus tôt !

\- Aucun problème, Shérif. Si ça peut m'éviter une nouvelle fois les menottes…

Pardon ? Des menottes ? Son père avait _arrêté_ Derek et pourtant il mettait quand même la vie de son fils entre ses mains ? Il lui jeta un regard paniqué, sa respiration s'accélérant en même temps que son pouls. Mais le Shérif se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas me le rappeler chaque fois que je vais mettre les pieds ici ? C'est la faute de Parrish de toute manière. Et tu aurais eu ta licence sur toi, il ne t'aurait pas emmené au poste. Quelle idée de se trimballer avec tous ses rasoirs dans le coffre de sa voiture…

Stiles soupira de soulagement. Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un tueur en série. Juste un gars très flippant et très sexy. Derek esquissa un rictus amusé, clairement conscient de ce qu'essayait de faire le père Stilinski, et jeta une serviette sur son épaule en attrapant son rasoir.

\- Bien. Maintenant, bouge plus.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Stiles prit une grande inspiration… qui s'interrompit très vite quand le barbier passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes pour se retrouver quasiment à cheval sur ses cuisses, les fesses appuyées contre le meuble derrière lui. Ooooookay. C'était certainement PAS une position normale pour raser quelqu'un ! Stiles déglutit nerveusement, priant pour qu'absolument _rien_ ne bouge chez lui, parce que ce n'était pas le moment !

Derek ricana une nouvelle fois, puis posa une main sur le côté de son visage, le pouce sur la pommette pour tirer légèrement la peau vers le haut, et posa la lame contre sa joue. Au premier passage, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux – il se souvenait encore de ses premiers essais et surtout de ses premières coupures – mais Derek savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était même plutôt agréable, en fait. Petit à petit, il se détendit comme le barbier continuait son travail, passant en tous petits coups précis lorsqu'il s'approchait d'un de ses grains de beauté.

La radio diffusait une chanson d'Elvis Presley à présent, qui comblait le silence paisible. Derek posa une main sur le front de Stiles pour incliner sa tête en arrière, son pouce dessinant de petits cercles apaisants, et le jeune homme se laissa faire sans même tressaillir. Le Shérif gloussa doucement.

\- Je l'ai jamais vu aussi docile…

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, Shérif, vous vous tenez tout aussi tranquille quand mon rasoir est sur votre gorge.

Stiles rouvrit un œil pour jeter un regard moqueur à son père qui se contentait de secouer la tête.

\- C'est de bonne guerre.

Son père qui n'envoyait pas balader quelqu'un qui venait de lui lancer une pique ? C'était bien la première fois ! Derek devait vraiment être dans ses petits papiers… La lame passa une dernière fois sur son cou et le barbier reposa calmement son instrument avant de l'attraper par le menton pour incliner son visage sous plusieurs angles, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas oublié de passer à un endroit. Il émit un claquement de langue satisfait et repassa sa jambe par-dessus les cuisses de Stiles pour s'écarter légèrement – et non, Stiles ne se mordit pas du tout la joue pour ne pas gémir de déception lorsque la chaleur s'éloigna.

Il pouvait entendre Derek s'activer dans son dos, alors que son père se décalait pour mieux le dévisager. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il tendit le bras pour lui serrer le genou.

\- Je te préfère comme ça.

\- Ouais ouais tu parles…

\- Alors, c'est comment de tester le rasage manuel ?

Songeur, Stiles leva la main pour toucher son visage, mais la voix rauque de Derek s'éleva aussitôt.

\- Touche pas ! J'ai pas fini.

\- Quoi, encore ? C'est vachement plus rapide avec mon rasoir électrique hein !

\- Tu peux sortir maintenant si tu veux, mais t'étonnes pas si les gens te regardent bizarrement. Tu as encore de la mousse.

Effectivement… un peu boudeur, il remit sa main sur l'accoudoir, ses doigts tambourinant dessus alors qu'il agitait le nez. Maintenant qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, oui, il avait toujours de la mousse à certains endroits. Et c'était un peu bizarre de se voir sans barbe à présent. Mais… après tout, il était resté glabre pendant bien plus longtemps, ça allait revenir.

En parlant de revenir, Derek était de retour derrière lui, une énième serviette – sérieusement, il devait avoir une facture de machine à laver astronomique – dans les mains. Très doucement, il tamponna le tissu humide et frais sur son visage pour le nettoyer totalement. Stiles sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos, pas uniquement dû au changement de température sur sa peau. Le barbier reposa la serviette sur le meuble pour attraper un flacon sombre et en verser un peu dans sa paume. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les poser sur les joues de Stiles, glissant vers son menton.

Une agréable odeur de musc s'éleva et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir satisfait, les yeux fermés une nouvelle fois pour profiter du massage à l'après-rasage. Les doigts de Derek ralentirent, effleurant la peau fine le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la jonction sensible avec ses oreilles… pour glisser dans son cou et dénouer son bavoir.

\- Là. Maintenant, j'ai fini.

\- Hmm ?

Le Shérif rit comme son fils battait des paupières d'un air un peu surpris. Derek esquissa un sourire en coin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- T'as retrouvé visage humain. Debout.

\- Oh heu… ouais, merci.

Stiles se releva en chancelant légèrement. Le bas de son visage picotait agréablement et il avait l'impression de sentir encore le contact des mains du barbier. Ce qui était… problématique. Mais son père le guida jusqu'au comptoir pour pouvoir payer sans lui laisser le temps de retrouver toutes ses idées. Les deux hommes discutèrent calmement le temps que l'ordinateur enregistre toutes les démarches alors que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher se caresser son propre menton – il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait trouvé aussi doux.

La voix de son père ainsi que la prise sur son coude le sortit de sa béatitude.

\- Encore merci, Derek.

\- Pas de problème Shérif. N'hésitez pas si vous avez encore besoin de mes services.

\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier ! Allez viens gamin, je pense que le client suivant arrive. A la prochaine Derek !

Stiles sursauta. Quoi, déjà ? Mais… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au barbier qui avait l'air terriblement amusé. Celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans son arrière boutique – et c'était totalement injuste de lui montrer à quel point son dos et ses fesses avaient l'air appétissants juste au moment où il s'en allait.

Le vent à l'extérieur le fit frissonner – il n'avait plus l'habitude de sertir l'air sur le haut de sa gorge – et lui remit les idées en place. Vraiment en place. Stiles s'arrêta au milieu de la route, croisa les bras, et dévisagea son père avec indignation.

\- Tu le savais !

\- Reste pas là, tu gênes la circulation. Remonte au moins en voiture.

Renfrogné, le jeune homme obéit, claquant la portière derrière lui. Le Shérif monta calmement, attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et régla ses rétroviseurs, indifférent au regard noir qui pesait toujours sur lui. Stiles finit par craquer.

\- Tu savais très bien que Derek était mon type de mec !

\- Derek est un brave garçon, et il est très bon dans ce qu'il fait. Tu avais besoin d'un rasage, je t'ai emmené te faire raser. Où est le problème ?

\- Tu… tu as essayé de me refiler un rencard !

\- M'as-tu vu rentrer son numéro dans ton téléphone ? Ou lui donner le tien ? Ou vous programmer une rencontre hors de sa boutique ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Donc je ne t'ai pas refilé de rencard.

\- Ne joue pas au Shérif avec moi. J'ai peut-être pas des preuves, mais je _sais_ ce que tu as fait.

Son père se contenta de lui lancer un regard complètement innocent en démarrant la voiture. Le jeune homme croisa à nouveau les bras, boudeur. Ça ne marchait pas avec lui ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait absolument prévu son coup de cœur. Massif en plus. Parce qu'il n'allait pas non plus se mentir, Derek était absolument magnifique comme type. Et avec de l'humour. Et des mains à se damner qui avaient parfaitement leur place sur son visage. Et l'approbation de son père – alors qu'il avait accueilli son ex _avec son fusil posé sur la table_.

Un grognement frustré lui échappa. D'un côté, il n'avait aucune envie de donner raison à son père, mais de l'autre…

...

Huit jours. Stiles était quand même fier de lui. Il avait réussi à tenir huit jours avant de retourner chez le barbier. Et maintenant il se trouvait un peu stupide, à se balancer nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre devant la vitrine. Il pouvait voir le petit écriteau sur la porte indiquer « OUVERT » même s'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entra finalement dans la boutique, déglutissant durement quand le carillon retentit.

\- J'arrive.

Stiles réajusta le col de sa chemise et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bon, peut-être qu'il était un peu trop bien habillé pour se faire raser mais si tout se passait comme prévu… il le serait juste assez pour la suite. La porte derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit et Derek s'arrêta en le voyant, un sourcil haussé d'un air un peu surpris. Très vite, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Hum, en fait j'ai oublié mon rasoir chez moi avant de venir en vacances, et comme ça m'ennuie de devoir en racheter un parce que sérieusement, on a pas vraiment besoin de deux rasoirs non plus hein, autant garder son argent pour autre chose, je pensais me laisser repousser un peu la barbe au moins jusqu'à ce que je rentre mais… depuis que tu m'as rendu aussi lisse qu'un bébé, ça me gratte maintenant et c'est horrible, donc je me demandais si tu pouvais pas, tu sais… faire ta magie encore une fois.

\- Tu aurais pu passer un coup de fil avant.

Stiles haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise. Effectivement, il aurait pu… Mais il était déjà 18h quand il avait fini par se décider, et se connaissant il valait mieux qu'il agisse tout de suite plutôt que de se laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis. Et en général, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'hommes qui préféraient se raser le soir.

Derek ne rajouta rien et lui désigna un des fauteuils d'un geste de la main. Cette fois-ci, Stiles s'installa beaucoup sereinement dans le fauteuil, levant le menton pour lui permettre d'attacher la serviette. Le barbier passa ses mains sur les joues de son client, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Si tu veux laisser pousser, fais-y au moins un peu attention. Hydrate-la. Pas étonnant que ça te démange.

\- J'ai oublié.

\- Dans ce cas, rase-toi tous les jours, ça t'évitera d'avoir à y penser.

\- Pourquoi, la barbe ne me va pas ?

Dès que les mots taquins lui échappèrent, Stiles se mordit la langue. Bon, ok, il était peut-être venu lui demander un rendez-vous, mais il n'était pas obligé d'attaquer aussi directement dès le début ! Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient ! Mais Derek se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en coin comme une lueur traversait son regard. Son index redessina le tracé des grains de beauté sur sa mâchoire, frôlant les poils rêches de l'ongle.

\- Je préfère sans.

Stiles rougit et se racla la gorge, embarrassé. Le barbier le lâcha avec un reniflement amusé, se tournant pour préparer ses outils. Cette fois encore, une fois qu'il eut réchauffé la peau de son visage, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes pour pouvoir travailler plus facilement, ses genoux fermement pressés contre ses cuisses. La mousse s'étala facilement, obligeant le jeune homme à se taire. Derek fredonna distraitement le morceau qui passait à la radio alors qu'il attrapait son rasoir. Sa main se posa sur son crâne pour orienter sa tête et il passa une première fois sa lame sur sa joue.

\- Ton père parle beaucoup de toi.

Quoi ? Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil trahi. C'était complètement déloyal d'aborder ce sujet là alors qu'il était coincé et muet sur ce fauteuil ! Mais Derek l'ignora, essuyant le rasoir sur la serviette sur son épaule.

\- C'est pas comme s'il était le seul. Mais en général, mes clients me vantent leurs filles. Le Shérif est plutôt du genre à se désespérer sur tes exploits lycéens. Tu as vraiment rédigé une dissertation entière sur la circoncision pour un devoir d'économie ?

C'était décidé, il allait tuer son père. Il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer violemment, rendant sa peau encore plus sensible au passage de la lame. Le barbier ricana.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors. C'est un choix de sujet… intéressant, remarque. Je suis sûr que tu aurais des choses à m'apprendre.

Noooooon Derek ne venait pas du tout de dire ça. Impossible.

\- Il m'a montré une photo de toi, une fois. Avec beaucoup moins de cheveux. Et sans barbe aussi. C'était difficile de croire que l'homme de Cro-magnon qui est entré ici la première fois était bien le même Stiles.

Donc, son père avait essayé de les caser ensemble avant même qu'il ne soit rentré pour les vacances ? Un grognement fit vibrer sa gorge et Derek claqua la langue contre son palais. Sa main s'enroula sur le côté de son cou et il appuya sur l'angle de la mâchoire avec son pouce pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière.

\- Soit sage et t'auras une récompense.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se figea complètement.

\- Good. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. La situation est bien moins désastreuse que la semaine dernière.

Effectivement, il termina rapidement son rasage, sa main gauche ne quittant jamais sa peau, le bout de ses doigts le caressant à chaque mouvement. Lorsqu'il reposa son rasoir, il ne se releva pas tout de suite, appuyé contre le meuble, ses yeux retraçant les contours de son visage d'un air songeur. Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches – il pouvait sentir les restes de mousse et effectivement elle n'avait pas bon goût du tout…

\- Hm. Tu parlais d'une récompense, tout à l'heure…

Derek sourit à nouveau, un peu moqueur.

\- Un vrai gosse. Il doit me rester une ou deux sucettes à la fraise dans un tiroir. Je les donne quand des clients amènent leurs gamins. Tu veux ?

\- En fait, je me disais plutôt… Y un film qui passe au ciné ce soir et il a de bonnes critiques, je me disais qu'on aurait peut-être pu aller le voir… Si ça te dit hein ! Et puis les curly fries du diner sont à tomber, je sais pas si t'as eu l'occasion de les goûter, mais ça pourrait être sympa d'aller y manger en suivant… T'es pas obligé, c'est juste que…

\- Okay pour le film.

\- Super ! Et euh… le diner ?

Le barbier se redressa sans répondre immédiatement pour aller chercher une serviette humide. Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois, ses doigts tambourinant sur les accoudoirs de nervosité. Derek revint pour l'essuyer doucement, glissant le tissu jusque sur sa nuque – alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de mousse à cet endroit. Stiles frissonna malgré tout au geste et l'autre homme sourit doucement. Ses yeux étaient très sérieux, et non plus amusés comme avant.

\- Si tu es d'accord… il paraît que mes lasagnes sont encore meilleures que les curly fries. On pourrait manger chez moi. Préviens ton père. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, le diner me va aussi.

\- NON ! Euh, j' veux dire, ouais, ce serait cool, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mangé de lasagnes !

Derek sourit un peu plus, le coin de ses yeux se plissant et ses lèvres se séparant légèrement… et Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Merde. Beau gosse, adorable, et cuisinier ? Il avait sérieusement trouvé la perle rare dans sa ville natale ? Le barbier attrapa l'après-rasage et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues. Stiles ferma les yeux pour profiter du massage et… clairement, Derek prenait bien plus son temps que la semaine précédente. Ses paumes glissèrent lentement le long de sa mâchoire, ses doigts remontant sur ses joues jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de revenir tout doucement sur le contour de sa bouche.

Un léger gémissement échappa à Stiles alors qu'il sentait les pouces de Derek s'attarder à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle se mêler au sien – depuis quand était-il aussi proche ? Sa respiration s'accéléra et il leva le menton, juste un tout petit peu… Et les mains quittèrent son visage.

\- Bien, je vais t'encaisser maintenant. Trente dollars s'il te plait.

\- Hein ?

Hébété, Stiles rouvrit les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, mais Derek n'était _plus_ devant lui. En fait, l'autre homme était en train de tourner l'écriteau pour fermer sa boutique, appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour baisser automatiquement le volant roulant. Nan mais il se foutait de lui ! Stiles se releva d'un bond, jetant la serviette autour de son cou sur le sol, et rattrapa Derek en deux pas. Sa main saisit le barbier par l'épaule – _musclée et large et parfaite pour s'y accrocher_ – pour l'obliger à se retourner et il saisit son T-shirt à deux mains pour l'attirer contre lui. Il eut tout juste de voir le petit sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent contre les siennes.

Un glapissement surpris lui échappa comme Derek l'attrapa immédiatement par les cuisses pour le hisser sur le comptoir, s'invitant entre ses jambes d'un mouvement de hanches. Stiles haleta au changement de position soudain, ses mains se crispant sur ses épaules – il avait totalement raison juste un peu plus tôt. La langue de Derek se glissa dans sa bouche, câlinant doucement la sienne, et le plus jeune gémit une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait sentir la barbe de l'autre frotter contre son menton sensible, envoyant des étincelles le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait la tête qui commençait à tourner, mais à chaque fois que l'un s'éloignait l'autre le rattrapait toujours, mordillant les lèvres, léchant les commissures…

Le bruit sourd du volet arrêtant sa descente les fit sursauter, et Derek enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, les mains crispées sur ses hanches, la respiration courte.

\- Tu… okay. A quelle heure est le film ?

\- Que… 20h30 je crois.

\- Bien… je peux passer te prendre à 20h…

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à faire pour… Ah !

La morsure sur son épaule fit se tendre Stiles, et il enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches sombres sous son nez.

\- … fermer ?

Derek se redressa, un sourcil levé l'air de dire « vraiment ? tu ne m'as pas vu tout fermer déjà ? ». Stiles se lécha les lèvres, l'excitation dans son ventre bourdonnant un peu plus en voyant les pupilles de l'autre se dilater au geste.

\- Ou sinon… Tu me donnes deux minutes pour envoyer un sms à mon père… et on peut reprendre ce qu'on était juste en train de faire… jusqu'à l'heure du film ?

Les yeux du barbier s'assombrirent un peu plus et il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur sa gorge, suivant la ligne d'un tendon de la langue.

\- Ça ne va pas… trop vite pour toi ?

\- Derek, tu as sans doute vu et entendu tout ce qui pourrait être le plus compromettant pour moi. Si ça ne t'a pas encore fait partir en courant, j'ai plutôt intérêt à pas te laisser filer !

Derek bourdonna contre sa mâchoire en réponse, déposant de légers baisers sur son chemin alors qu'il remontait jusqu'à sa tempe, ses mains se glissant sous la chemise pour se poser au bas de son dos. Stiles gémit et se cambra au contact – bien, il avait définitivement un truc pour ses mains.

\- Combien de temps, tu disais ?

La voix de Derek était un peu plus rauque encore, ronronnante, comme il redescendait vers sa bouche, planant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres sans le laisser l'embrasser. Stiles déglutit.

\- J'ai dit deux minutes ? Je voulais dire trente secondes. Ou même dix. Ou je peux carrément envoyer le message en allant au ciné.

\- Mieux ouais.

Un gloussement ravi lui échappa et Derek l'embrassa enfin, un sourire aux lèvres.

...

Lorsque le Shérif reçut finalement le SMS, presque trois heures plus tard, il se contenta de sourire en répondant.

 _ **Pour information, mon whisky préféré est le Elijah Craig. De rien.**_

* * *

 **See you soon !**


End file.
